lifeisstrangefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Obstacles
"Obstacles" es una cancion hecha por Syd Matters de su album, Someday We Will Foresee Obstacles y fue usando en el Trailer que anuncio Life Is Strange y usado en el final del Episodio 1: Crisálida, de igual forma fue usado en el final del Episodio 5: Polarizada en el final de "Sacrificar Arcadia Bay". Letra :Let's say sunshine for everyone :But as far as I can remember :We've been migratory animals :Living under changing weather : :Someday we will foresee obstacles :Through the blizzard, through the blizzard :Today we will sell our uniform :Live together, live together. : :Blizzard (x3) : :(Someday we will foresee obstacles :Through the blizzard, through the blizzard :Today we will sell our uniform :Live together, live together) : :We played hide and seek in waterfalls :We were younger, we were younger. (x3) :We played hide and seek in waterfalls :We were younger, we were younger. : :Someday we will foresee obstacles :Through the blizzard, through the blizzard. Interpretación Esta canción debutó en el juego durante el comienzo de la nevada en el final del Episodio 1 concluyendo la reunión de Max y Chloe en ese episodio. Esta crea una atmósfera melancólica, y hábilmente establece la escena por el resto de juego. Esta hace referencia a la nevada alrededor de Max, y los retos que va a encontrar después."Someday we will foresee obstacles, through the blizzard." La canción transporta el mensaje de que los días sin preocupaciones de la vida se acabaron y algo grande empieza para tomar forma. Por el otro lado, en contraste con los anteriores aspectos, expresa la voluntad de usar ese tiempo que queda para enfrentar esos retos. La voluntad de "live togheter" (vivir juntos) con Chloe ahora mismo."Today we will sell our uniform. Live together, live together." También hace referencia al pasado de Max y Chloe, y su infancia juntas, significando que esta vez, su vida sin preocupaciones, paso hace tiempo,"We played hide and seek in waterfalls, when we were younger" y tuvieron que pasar por varios cambios desde entonces."We've been migratory animals living under changing weather." Esta canción aparece otra vez en el final de "Sacrificar Arcadia Bay" final del Episodio 5 donde Max y Chloe dejan a Arcadia Bay atrás, para que mas tarde visiten sus ruinas, después de que ya acompaño el final del Episodio 1, lo que crea un marco desde su primera reunión hasta su reunión final, probablemente para siempre, y marca esta escena como un nuevo comienzo. Trivia *Hannah Telle, La actor de voz de Max Caulfield, hizo un cover de esta cancion y la subio a YouTube el 21 de Agosto de 2015. Una version de solo audio fue hecha para poder comprarla en Google Play. Esta cancion fue una de sus favoritas del Soundtrack de la Primera Temporada de Life Is Strange. *El 24 de Agosto de 2017, Hannah hizo un anunciamiento en vivo en su nuevo canal de Twitch sobre que grabo otra vez un cover completo de Obstacles que estaria disponible en iTunes y Spotify mas tarde ese mismo dia. Ella re-grabo eso debido a que hubo comentarios diciendo que la calidad de la versión original no era buena. Esta nueva versión es, en sus propias palabras, "Calidad muy alta, arreglada y buena". Debido a que la versión anterior de su cover seguía existiendo en Google Play, esta fue comprada por error en lugar de la nueva versión que debería haberse subido. La versión anterior de esta cover ya fue remplazada en Google Play con la nueva version Videos Life is Strange Soundtrack - Obstacles by Syd Matters Life Is Strange Episode 1 Ending Final Cutscene Obstacles by Syd Matters Cover Referencias